Sand over Leaf
by Justamomentinthewoods
Summary: Sakura marries naruto, but is kidnapped by suna and gaara and sakura fall in love :


so ya i found this in my computer's files so i was like what the heck. this thing took a butt load of editing. and well it sounded good in my head. so any way enjoy

DISCLAIMER: ya i dont own naruto, but if i did tobi would rule the world (btw i suk at titles so ya)

Sakura after becoming a Jonin married Naruto who now is the 6th Hokage. They married only 2 months into Naruto gaining power and have been married for 3 more months. Sakura already a little bored. Naruto was always busy, so she just wandered around the Konoha

Before Naruto became Hokage, The 5th Hokaga Lady Tusanda made ties with Suna, strained and made the mistake of jailing a sand ninja and refusing to let him go, saying he had killed a leaf ninja and therefore must serve his time. The Kazakaga Gaara of the Sand disagreed saying that the ninja would or did no such thing. When Naruto gained power his orders where to keep the ninja imprisoned, but he got a big head as usual and captured 3 more sand ninja in the leaf village.

Then one night while Sakura was walking home from visiting Neji and Tenten's new home and child, Ling, when her path was crossed by 5 sand ninja she was over powered and kidnapped and brought to Suna in the land of wind where Kazakaga-sama sent a team of ninja to tell Naruto and tell him that if he didn't hand over the sand ninja that had been imprisoned he would kill Sakura. Sakura never left Gaara's sights even for a second because he didn't want her to escape and travel back to Konaha. After 5 days the team of ninja sent with the message came back and said that Naruto said to go ahead and kill her he would never hand over the ninja. Sakura shocked at Naruto dissention to leave her in Suna to be killed began to cry and kept saying aloud

"Why did I ever marry that foul?" Gaara took pity on Sakura and said they would send a message saying he had killed Sakura but just let her stay in Suna with him to have a fresh start. Sakura relived with Gaara graciousness thanked him from the bottom of her heart and said she must repay her debt to him. Gaara said it wasn't necessary but Sakura said she must so Gaara let Sakura work at the Kazakage office hoping she would shut up. So Sakura assisted Gaara as his secretary. Gaara enjoyed the company and when he was upset or frustrated Sakura always knew and knew how to handle the situation.

After about a month, Gaara began to have feelings for Sakura, he often thought how could Naruto just leave her to die, and Gaara promised himself that if Sakura's life was on the line he would do everything in his power to keep her safe. Meanwhile Sakura felt the same way about Gaara. She began to come in his office much more but he never looked irritated. Then one day Gaara gained the courage, which he always has, to ask Sakura on a date. Of course she accepted and within 6 months he proposed and they where engaged. Rumors of the couple spread like wildfire through out the land of wind and the land of fire eventually coming to Konoha and to Naruto. Sense Gaara took the life of his wife Naruto decided to take Gaara's soon to be wife and hold her for ransom as Gaara did to Sakura. So while Sakura was out with an errand she was abducted by disguised leaf ninja made to look like sand ninja. Sense every had thought Sakura was dead Gaara and Sakura came upon the idea to change her appearance and give her a fake name. They dyed her hair a beautiful shade of brown, even though Gaara loved the wavy pink locks. Gaara named her Aimi meaning love beauty, and the name stuck although in private her name remained Sakura. When Sakura arrived at Konoha she was brought before Naruto, he looked so mature, and lonely but after he left her to die she would never feel about him the same way she would never live with Naruto again. She was brought before Naruto who in turn gave a smug speech about how she might die, no wonder the land of wind hated him that fool. When he said she would be imprisoned with the other sand ninja she began to wiggle and flail her arms around and in the process hit a jug of water it fell off the shelf and poured its liquid on Sakura's head the dye began to unravel from her hair leaving spots of brilliant pink. Naruto amazed by this began to inspect Sakura. Sakura who didn't want her true identity to be figured out jumped and kicked Naruto in the gut, which with her super strength was pretty hard and bunched the ninja holding her to the ground. She then jumped to the nearest window and began her travel to Suna. It wasn't long till Naruto showed up close on her tail. She had no ninja supplies with her so all she had was her wits, jutsu and an idiot ninja, the odds where in her favor while she was thinking of a plan her foot missed a tree branch and she fell to the forest floor, screaming and giving away her position. It was a long fall and she landed with a thud on the grassy ground. Dizzy from her unfortunate fall she saw a man with wild blonde hair come into view. She knew she wasn't in any condition to run she didn't think she could so she remained on the dirt waiting to be taken back to Konoha to live miserably with Naruto. When Naruto came over to Sakura he picked her up and began the way to Konoha sense she was way to weak she passed out in his arms and woke up in there room in the leaf village. Naruto kept asking if she was alright and when she finally scolded him and said she was fine he disappeared in his office busy as ever before in a couple of days she built her strength up and the night she planned to escape she heard a whirlwind outside and she felt grains of sand hitting her skin. Its Gaara she thought. She climbed out of a window and ran to a near by figure with large gourd on its back. Gaara asked why she hadn't come home yet and she told him the tale of her first escape and the plan of the second. Just when she finished her story Naruto appeared in the doorway of the Hokage home. Gaara grabbed Sakura by the waist and ran at the speed of light through Konoha but the gates where closed they began their way up the walls when some jutsu came into effect and they where forced back down. Naruto chuckled behind them and ordered his bride be handed over, instead Sakura gave him a story of a princess married to a prince and how the prince had no time for her so she fell in love with a prince of another kingdom. Naruto asked of the story and why it mattered and she told him that she was the princess and that he was the busy prince and Gaara the prince of the far away land. She told him that she loved Gaara and wanted to live happily with him Naruto understood and let her go back to Suna. A year later Sakura gave birth to a son and Gaara and herself decided to name him Naruto. After a while rumors of Naruto's marriage to another girl, Hinata Hyuga and the rumor said Hinata to had given birth but to a little girl and they named her Sakura. Whatever the case, each of the ninja lived happily for the rest of their lives.

* * *

ya theres the end review tell me what u think :)


End file.
